


I Knew That It Just Ain't Right

by 007black



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot, Post-The Death Cure, Post-The Maze Runner, Spoilers, Temporary Character Death, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Scorch Trials - Freeform, canon character death, canon violence, kinda character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: When Newt falls to the ground and Thomas falls with him holding Newt and the container on a cord Newt gave him. The words echoing in his head.





	I Knew That It Just Ain't Right

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and liked if you enjoy. I'd like to know how you feel and would live constructive criticism.

Thomas missed the Glade. He even missed the Scorch. Back then Newt wasn’t a crank. Back then Thomas’ heart wasn’t breaking bit by bit. Watching the one you love hurts. Watching the one you love go crazy, loose themselves and be the one thing you can’t cure hurts even more. Thomas knew he had limited time with Newt and he never knew when the last time they spoke he would be himself. Newt will die long before he actually stops breathing. Newt will die when the virus finally takes over and his brilliant mind is gone. No more great ideas, loving encouragements or sarcastic remarks. What will be left is snarls and growls and coughs when the blood in his mouth becomes to much. For now, Newt is Newt. Thomas’ doesn’t know for how long but he’ll treasure this little infinity they have together.  
He didn’t know it would be so soon. He’s dragging him along feeling his soul die as Newt does. He’s brains saying they’re not going to make it but his heart wants them to keep going, to hold on.  
There fighting, rolling around on the ground Newt begging Thomas to kill him. Newt holds the gun to his head only for Thomas to knock it away. The cure is coming. They can’t give up. The knife pressing into his chest hurts but he knows it’s know his Newt. His Newt would never do this. In the end Thomas isn’t sure if he pushed the knife in or if Newt did. Newts eyes clear for a moment as he whispers Thomas’ name. When Newt falls to the ground and Thomas falls with him holding Newt and the container on a cord Newt gave him. The words echoing in his head. 

“Please, Tommy. Please.” 

He awoke to the yelling of his mom. Her blonde hair pulled back neatly, almost as white as her coat the name tag “Dr. Ava Paige WCKD” clipped haphazardly. “Sorry about that sweat heart. That rat just made me late for work again.” She said as she looked back and glared to where there shared bedroom was. His parents had begun fighting recently and he wasn’t sure when they were going to divorced. His fathers features resembled ones of a rat so in defiance his mother had started to call him one. “-anyway I just came in to tell you good morning and that we are leaving for work. Have a good day!” His mom smiled as she hurried out the door. He started to get up and gathered his gear. There was a cross country practice today. The coach, an older man with a Spanish accent was nice but liked to plan practices on weekends and would chop of a finger if you were late. Thomas opened the door to his favourite cafe ignoring the looks of the bulky men in the corner and deliberately stepping over the foot the one man with weird eyebrows and a large nose stuck out. He smiled at the massive group of girls over My the counter the only guy not minding he was out numbered a bit. He held hands with the girl next to him and was chatting with her and the girl next to the girl holding his hand. As Thomas’ gaze lingered on her she turned around and her blue eyes stared into his own brown eyes. She gave him a quizzical look as she did each morning and with a swoosh of her dark hair turned back to the the conversation. The other presumed couple in the group actually smiled at him. He thinks they went to his school. The one dark skinned wearing a sweater that said “The Scorch Volleyball Team”, was just as beautiful as the blond curled under her arm who wore a tank top with the same words and “Fight the Flare” in big letters under it, was looking at someone behind the counter. He waved to the little kid he knew from his neighbourhood. A little chubby with curly brown hair with his babysitter a small girl, who still looked tough with short brown hair. He finally made his way to the counter watching as the three workers went back to their jobs. The one in charge her thought was the shorter one, dark skinned, shaved head and a friendly smile. He went to the back. The tall athletic one went back to the machines getting ready to make the drink and the tall blond one limped over to him and said with a weird accent.  
“Welcome to the Glade, may we take your order?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle comes from Just a Dream by Nelly. The version with Sam Tsui and Christina  
> Grimmie is the one that was playing in my head.


End file.
